The Admirer
by keiranumnums
Summary: A series of embarrassing and awkward love letters Enjolras addresses to Grantaire signed 'Your Secret Admirer' and Grantaire's quest to find his possible new lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Based off of this tumblr post: post/59746862624/dancetaire-sclez-enjolras-writing -secret

Short first chapter to kick things off and to give you an idea of what this is going to be like. I am not stating whether or not it is a modern day fic or not, as I want you to interpret this in the way you like and based off of your preferences. So there you go.

_Dear Grantaire,_

_ I quite appreciate the way you smile. It can truly make a person feel warm inside, which is a strange concept in which I am not completely familiar with. I think you should smile more. Not to say that you don't already smile enough. I enjoy the feeling I get when I see you so joyous. It is a funny thing how one can have an emotion based on another's feelings. I suppose that is what they call a bond._

_ Grantaire, I also admire the way you go about your everyday work. Though sometimes I believe you can be quite the slacker, you always manage to pull through for myself and for others. Dear God, I cannot believe I am actually saying this right now but your motivation inspires me. Because of you, I think that maybe it is okay to take a break every once and a while to enjoy everything life has to offer; which is why I am now working five until eight instead of four thirty to ten. Did you know that the ABC Café has this extraordinary menu of various food items to choose from? Yes, I learned that with the spare time I had off. To think, the place we spend so many hours of our lives in has more than just alcoholic beverages and an exquisite meeting place to offer! Fascinating! _

_ All of this is beside the point, in fact, this letter is the most irrelevant thing I have done in years. Perhaps it even feels good. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to work._

_Keep smiling that gorgeous smile,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

Enjolras refrained from rolling his eyes at his own handwriting that lay on the letter before him. "I am a child," he spoke aloud to himself as he folded the newly written love letter and placed it inside an envelope. Grabbing his red coat from the back of his chair, he dimmed the lights and headed towards the door of his office to leave for the night. Enjolras did not have a proper job, though he did work himself to the bone most days concerning over things a twenty six year old should not be worrying himself with. His office was located on the top floor of his neighbor's work place. They allowed for him to work there as long as he supplied his own paper and various stationary supplies. It was an offer Enjolras could not pass up as he was beginning to grow frustrated with the library and its daily visitors and his own apartment just would not do.

Walking home, the night carried a brisk wind that kept Enjolras' hands in his pockets and a scarf around his neck. Before returning home for the night he decided he would stop at Grantaire's home and leave the letter in his mailbox. Approaching the door, he noticed the lights turned out; Grantaire asleep. _Do I kiss it?,_ Enjolras thought to himself as he opened up his friend's mailbox. Taking glances in all directions to make certain that no one was around he quickly kissed the envelope awkwardly and turned around and marched back home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Joly laughed aloud at the paper he held in his hand, "Grantaire has a secret admirer."

"Give that back," Grantaire snatched his letter out of Joly's hands, slightly embarrassed. "It could be anyone," he remarked, reading it over in his head for the fiftieth time.

His friend shrugged as he brainstormed suggestions of girls who may be foolish enough to fall for and write love letters to Grantaire. "Cosette, perhaps?"

Grantaire offered Joly a blank stare, "who the hell is Cosette?"

"You're right; she's probably too busy with Marius to care for you," Joly stated blandly. The two boys sat in silence, both pondering over the answer.

"Eponine," Grantaire spat out, startling Joly with his sudden outburst.

Joly's eyes brightened as he looked across the table to Grantaire, "yes." The two picked up their things and rushed out the door of their favorite café on a hunt to find Eponine.

Eponine was a close friend of the boys, having grown up with Marius living down the block. He was the one to introduce her to the rest of les amis. They were all childhood friends who found joy and escape from their everyday lives whenever they got out to play hide and go seek or tag on the sometimes crowded streets of France. Enjolras would pile up old furniture and yell down to his younger friends, _I'm the king of the castle and you're the dirty rascal! _When they got older, small gatherings (or as Joly insisted on calling them 'parties') were always held at the Thernardier Inn. Grantaire would sneak in alcohol from his father's liquor cabinet, though Enjolras consistently refused to take even the smallest of sips. The Thernardier's never treated any of the children with any respect but it was kept a gathering spot as it was the place that had the least amount of rules.

Grantaire and Joly positioned themselves in front of the inn's door. "I doubt Eponine would even be here; let's try somewhere else," Grantaire protested.

"At least her parents will know where she is," Joly insisted, opening the door to find alcohol spilled all over the ground, drunks passed out by tables and Mme Thernardier asleep on the job behind the check in counter. "Excuse me," Joly attempted to awaken her after an awkward glance with Grantaire.

"What?" she groaned as she came out of her light sleep.

"Where might we find 'Ponine?" Grantaire asked as politely as he could bring himself to.

"'Ponine?" she questioned, confused, "Eponine is out."

Grantaire paused, expecting more. The three exchanged uncomfortable glances before Grantaire gave up, leaving Joly behind to catch up.

"Eponine!" Joly exclaimed with excitement as he saw the thin, brunette approaching the inn.

"Hi," she greeted the boys, "how are you?"

Grantaire scoffed and scrunched his nose, "Don't do this, 'Ponine."

Eponine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Read this," Grantaire handed the girl the letter, "sound familiar?"

Eponine laughed at the accusation, "You think I would write something like this? You think I would like _you_?" Joly nodded his head as if to say_, I knew no one would be that foolish._

"I'll help you figure out who it is though," Eponine offered, kindly.

"Could you?" Grantaire asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course," Eponine chuckled, looking over the letter again.

Eponine sat at the desk in her bedroom while Grantaire positioned himself on her bed, sitting in silence as Eponine worked to find out who his mystery girl was. Eponine opened various drawers looking for examples of writing from the girls around the city. "There doesn't seem to be a match," she sighed.

Grantaire's head perked up, "Not a single match? Nothing even close?"

"No, sorry," Eponine apologized, "The closest is Marie."

"Who?"

"Do you even know anyone here?" Eponine questioned.

Grantaire didn't answer, but did gulp down what was left in his old flask.

"You're useless," Eponine remarked, half joking.

Grantaire shrugged in agreement, "But are we sure it's not you?"

Eponine smiled before standing up and walking out the door, leaving Grantaire alone in her bedroom.


End file.
